Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal and a providing method thereof, and more particularly, to a user terminal capable of determining a physical condition of a user, and a providing method thereof.
As a variety of personal information or content information is stored in personal user terminals, demands on security for the user terminals have increased. The password input method is used for securing the user terminals in the related art, but various authentication methods such as fingerprint recognition, voice recognition, or iris recognition have been introduced in recent years.
For iris recognition in the user terminals, an image of a portion of a face including an eye of the user needs to be captured. Therefore, there is a need for a method of performing iris recognition by capturing an image of the eye of the user and simultaneously using the image acquired for iris recognition in various ways.